


Sweet Like Sugar

by Mun Kiri (NekoAisu)



Series: Asks [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (it's 20 y/o prom and 30 y/o noct), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/Mun%20Kiri
Summary: For the ask:Older!Noct and like,,,21 year old Prompto meet by chance in a coffee shop?





	Sweet Like Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I,,, love them so much????

Noctis has no idea who the hell the new-hire blonde barista is, but he’s the first person who hasn’t warned him against ordering a venti cup full of espresso. His name tag reads  **PROMPTO** like if it was any less emphasized, the guy would fade for existence (although the copious number of stickers clustered in the space between his name and the edges of the tag were far more eye catching, especially the few from the limited edition King’s Knight summer promotion event). 

Prompto isn’t sure why one of the most famous men in all of Insomnia (if not in all of Lucis and beyond) keeps giving him increasingly ridiculous names to write on his coffee cup. The first was just “Gar,” which is arguably still one of the worst, followed by a long assortment of titles that include (but are not limited to) “His Highness,” “Caliente,” “Nightlight,” and “Death by Chocolate.” He’s pretty sure the only reason the man orders online is specifically to enter ridiculous things like that. Well, that and the fact he’s always in and out within five minutes at most. 

It’s at least a month of daily visitation to the shop before Noctis works up the courage to stop letting Gladiolus enter bullshit names for him and actually just ask the cute barista out to dinner. He knows that he always looks like he’s had the dignity kicked out of him by the end of the day (what, with Gladio and Ignis riding him about this contract and that treaty, reminding him to be presentable and pleasant, and literally kicking his ass during sparring sessions). He puts in effort to at least clean up a little and stop by in the morning instead of the evening, hoping to catch Prompto before the burdens of running a country catch up to him in full by five p.m..

He arrives at exactly nine o’ clock, slip of paper with his number scrawled neatly as he could manage folded up in a pocket, and waits in line. He knows that Gladio is lurking just outside the doors, ready to spring into action in the event of a threat, but he’s less worried about possible assassination and more about whether or not the barista is even into guys. 

By the time he gets to the counter, he’s forgotten the lines he’d rehearsed that morning. Prompto saves him with a brilliant smile and a chipper question of, “Tall venti espresso with four packets of sugar and a shot of caramel syrup, right? Who do I make it out to, this time?”

Noctis’s mind blanks and he just takes a moment to gape before Prompto scribbles something on his cup and calls his order back to the girl operating the espresso machine. He can feel the window of opportunity closing when he blurts, “I’d like you to make it out to dinner.”

“Excuse me?”

“With me,” he amends. “I’d like you to make it out to dinner with me.” He can feel his face burn because, in all his years dealing with the system of perpetual backstabbing that is the high Lucian court, he’s undone by his complete inability to ask someone out normally. 

Prompto laughs and it’s not at all a mocking sound, colored with bright delight. “Damn. And here I was, hoping that I’d manage to at least talk to you be leaving my number on your coffee cup…”

Someone from the back of the line huffed, nearing angry from the unnecessary wait. 

“But can you wait a minute, please, sir?” Prompto asks, already turning to the next customer. 

Noctis nods and steps to the side. There’s no point in him getting Prompto in trouble, not to mention how rude that would be of him to do. His cup is slid across the counter to him by a silver haired woman he’d seen at the location a few times before. She stares longer than strictly necessary before stating, “You take care of him. If he comes back anything other than over the moon happy, I’m not averse to murder.”

Prompto cuts in by showing her towards the register with a nervous laugh and embarrassed,  _“Wow, thanks, Aranea. Totally needed you to threaten the hottest gut I’ve ever seen.”_

“So, does dinner at eight work okay for you? I get off work at seven thirty, so I can pick you up, if you want,” Noctis offers. He sips at his disaster of a drink and mentally picks through the possible list of locations he could take Prompto. 

“Oh! I get off my shift today at around five, so that works out really well,” he agrees, tone flipping from excited to anxious, “but where do you want to go? I’m not, uh, as  _well off.”  
_

Noctis smiles and it’s a smitten, sort-of lopsided thing. “Does pizza from that new place downtown sound good? Casual as you want it to be.”

“Sounds  _perfect.”  
_

“I’ll see you at eight, then, Prom.” He grins widely and heads out, trying his best to not start jumping around and cheering. It would be embarrassing as all hell for Prompto to see it through the glass front of the coffee shop, on top of disturbing to the peace. (He settled for gushing to Gladiolus the moment they’re back in the Star of Lucis until the Shield is tired of hearing about it). 

Prompto just slaps a hand on his cheek, still in shock. 

“Holy shit.  _Holy shit._ ‘Nea, he asked me  _out!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at/with me on:  
> Tumblr: Kiriami-sama  
> Twitter: FlamingAceKiri


End file.
